My Twin
by jessicarelif
Summary: Carlisle has a long lost twin that he forgot to tell Esme about. It doesn't have the Twin at the start I am still trying to fit in when hes going to come in.
1. The Impossible

My Twin

"Esme, there is one person that I forgot to mention to you earlier which I should have told you this earlier don't be mad at me for it." I told Esme as we got done hunting.  
>"I won't get mad I promise. Who is this person,Carlisle?" She asked with concern.<br>"I have a twin but I don't know if he had the same fate as me or not. He has the same name as me." I said looking down at my feet. She looked at me in shock but didn't know what to say.  
>"Carlisle, you have a twin?" Esme said squeazing my hand a little tighter.<br>"Yes,my love, I do. Please don't get mad." I pleaded. She kissed my lightly with her hands on my cheeks.  
>"Who said anything about me getting mad. I just have a headache right now." She rubbed her head as she said headache. "Do you need to lay down? Esme whats wrong?" I asked and right then she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. I followed her in there and when I got there she was hold her stomach.<br>"I...think...I...may be..." She couldn't say anything else because she was shocked.  
>"It looks like you are." I said coming next to her and she removes her hand and there is a bump to answer it.<br>"It is impossible...," Her hand flew to her stomach as she felt a movement,"never mind about that." I took her in my arms as she started crying with happiness. It took us a good four hours to get our minds straight from all the joy that we were feeling. The others were in shock when they noticed her stomach.  
>"H...h...how can she be pregnant?" Everyone asked with the same stutter at the same time.<br>"That is what we are trying to figure out." I said while touching her stomach and she smiled alot when I did that. We all sighed then Esme went running to the bathroom again this time I got to her in time and I held her hair the whole time.  
>"I need to lay down." She says tiredly. I nodded and took her to lay down. I layed down next to her and she fell asleep. I now understand why Edward was always with Bella when she was asleep. She had her head on my chest and her stomach was touching my side when I felt a movement which made me freeze up. Thank God she didn't wake up she looked like a angel when she was asleep that I didn't want to bother her by waking her up."Carlisle..." She whispered while she was asleep I thought she was awake when she said that and I saw her eyes closed and I smiled. A few hours she woke up startled cause she had a dream of me leaving her.<br>"What is it my love?" I asked when I noticed she woke up sweating.  
>"I had a dream that you left after the baby was born." She said starting to cry.<br>"Esme, I would never leave you my life would mean nothing without you. You know that already." I said kissing her calming her down.  
>"I'm so sorry for crying I'm having mood swings right now." She said rubbing her stomach which was a little bigger then when she went to sleep."Ugh! I'm fat."<br>"Esme, don't you ever call yourself fat. You are beautiful still and always will be no matter what." I said urgently trying not to sound angry.  
>"Carlisle, look at me I'm freaking huge!" She practicly screamed at me and I let her see that I'm looking at her.<br>"Esme, you are not fat or huge." I exclaimed touching her stomach rubbing it and she began sobbing.  
>"Your the best freaking husband ever!" She yelled at me which startled me sending me flying to the floor. I heard her laughing hard and I started laughing with her."Carlisle, you just made my day with that right there. You silly man." She teased getting up.<br>"I'm glad I could my lovely wife." I said getting up with her and held her hand as we went down stairs. Bella, Edward, Renesme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett was all looking at us when Esme and I came down stairs and she blurted out.  
>"Stop looking at me like that God!" She screamed angerly at them. "Geez, mom take some chill pillz for your mood swings." Emmett said jokingly.<br>"Shut up Emmett!" she growled at him tensely ready to spring and I held her back.  
>" You don't want to harm the baby do you." I whispered in her ear. She quickly apoligized for what she was doing and she looked down at her stomach and sighed as she saw it getting bigger. She went in our room and she changed into some stretch pants and one of my shirts. We set down on the couch with Emmett scared to death of Esme. I asked Edward in my head. "Has Alice seen when the baby is going to come?" He shook his head no. Esme was looking at her stomach adoringly when she saw a tiny hand pop out. She automaticly took my hand and put it in the same spot as the hand and I smiled happily. I started rubbing her stomach slowly as she smiled big.<br>"I love you, Carlisle." She said taking my hand and holding it.  
>"I love you to, Esme." I said squeazing her hand tightly. As that day went on we was laughing at ourselves when would hug but it failed, because the baby would move move and we both seperated.<br>"What are we gonna do with ourselves." She declared rubbing her stomach that now looked five months.  
>"I don't know but you are beautiful just the way you are." I said looking in her beautiful eyes getting lost in them until she looks down. Then she falls asleep and I take her to our room and she rests for a couple hours then she wakes up panting."Esme, do you need anything?"<br>"I am a bit thirsty or the baby is." She said holding her throat and I went and got the left over human blood from when Bella was pregnant when she was human. I gave it to her and she looked at me worried and she started drinking it."I want more." She demanded and I got her some more and she drank that and her stomach got to eight months and she gasped in pain.  
>"Esme, what is it?" I asked worried about her putting my hand on hers.<br>"The baby just kicked." She said laying down and going to sleep because she was tired.  
>"Sleep well my beautiful love." I said kissing her on the forehead and left the room and went to the living room which had everybody in it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry its been a long time since I updated my computer was wacked out and I couldn't use it. Thank God I got it fixed well my aunt did anyways here goes Chapter 2. Reviews are appreciated. I'm sorry its short but I don't know if I'm going to continue this story I got writers block on this one. I'm starting a new one it will be up as soon as possible.**_

Esme waved in front of my face and I noticed everything I thought had just happened didn't. I looked at her at her and she looked concerned and asked me to sit down and relax for a few before going to work. I went to work and did a very difficult heart transplant on a four year old, she didn't make it, I went to her parents.

"Mrs. and Mr. Novak, I am so very sorry. Your daughter she didn't make it. Once again I am so sorry."I broke the news to them and they broke down crying and I hugged them both and I left work for the day.

"Carlisle, whats wrong?" Esme asked as I ran up the stairs all tore up about it.

"Chelsey Novak didn't make it."I looked up at her and she hugged me tightly and she kissed me.

"Shh it will be fine."Esme rubbed my back and sighed looking out the window at Bella and Emmett arm wrestling.

The next day started out ordinary with Renesmee and Jacob playing with each other. Alice was out shopping with Rosalie and Edward and Bella was watching Renesmee and Jacob laughing. I just sat there depressed. Thats when I had a flash back to my twin.

Flash back:

It was a little over one hundred years since I been turned. I swore a week ago I saw my twin brother watching my every move. Thats when I noticed that he also got turned and wasn't just like me he was always the one that didn't care if they was innocent he would still kill them even when they wasn't what was thought to be. I resented him and I started to go after him, but I went the other way and what I saw him doing to the poor human when I did turn away I ran.

End of Flash back


End file.
